


Gryffindor or Slytherin?

by vishen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Gryffindor & Slytherin Inter-House Friendships, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishen/pseuds/vishen
Summary: Сборник из двух драбблов по парочке ынхэ в сеттинге Хогвартса.
Relationships: Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Kudos: 2





	1. Правильный факультет

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана давно и перенесена сюда исключительно из-за моих тёплых чувств к ней, а не из-за литературной ценности.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хёкдже попадает не на тот факультет, о котором мечтал и находит друга, там, где не ожидал.

Гриффиндорцы славные, Гриффиндорцы замечательные, Гриффиндорцы лучшие...

С детства Хёкджэ слышал именно это от своего отца, мечтая однажды исполнить его маленькую мечту - попасть на факультет храбрых львов. Будучи совсем ребёнком, он выпрашивал у родителей красные шарфы и варежки, учился летать на метле, как знаменитые выпускники Гриффиндора, выстраивал свой маленький красно-золотой мирок у себя в голове.

В одиннадцать лет маленький Хёкджэ впервые понял, что в жизни всё выходит не так, как мы того хотим, и, что все его попытки изменить самого себя, саму свою суть оказались абсолютно бесполезными перед ментальным взором Распределяющей шляпы.

В тот вечер он получил сову от отца, который поздравлял его с поступлением на, безусловно, выдающийся факультет - на Слизерин. Хёкджэ знал, что нет ничего плохого в Слизерине, что на этом факультете учились не менее выдающиеся волшебники, чем на Гриффиндоре и других факультетах, но среди строк, написанных слегка кривым отцовским почерком, он улавливал разочарование, пусть и хорошо скрываемое.

В тот вечер он нашёл себе тихий уголок и вдоволь поплакал, чувствуя вину перед отцом за то, что не оправдал ожидания. Он не заметил, как рядом с ним плюхнулся на пол ещё один мальчишка-первокурсник, но, когда он поднял голову, то прямо перед носом светилось улыбкой пухловатое лицо.

\- Эй, ты чего плачешь? - спросил мальчишка, протягивая ему шоколадную лягушку.

\- Ничего, - буркнул Хёк, но лягушку взял и сразу откусил ей голову. - Ты кто?

\- Я Донхэ,- дружелюбно отозвался мальчик, продолжая улыбаться во весь рот, Хёкджэ даже видел кусочки шоколада, налипшие на кривые детские зубы. - с Гриффиндора, а ты?

\- Повезло же тебе. Я Хёкджэ. Слизерин.

\- Почему повезло? - не понял Донхэ и хихикнул, когда лягушка Хёкджэ измазала ему щёку.

\- Потому что ты в Гриффиндоре, - и Хёкджэ почувствовал, как к горлу опять подступает обида.

\- А какая разница? Все факультеты классные! Я вот читал...

И Донхэ рассказал ему обо всех знаменитых выпускниках Хогвартса, о которых он успел прочитать за лето, с тех пор, как родители купили ему учебники. Донхэ вообще, как оказалось, любил говорить, много и обо всём. Для Хёка это было скорее плюсом, чем минусом, потому что он-то, как раз, любил молчать, а с такими как этот гриффиндорский мальчишка не будет неловких молчаний.

В тот вечер Хёкджэ перестал плакать, когда Донхэ начал свой рассказ. И, должно быть, впервые в жизни подумал, что ему не следует быть кем-то, кем он быть не хочет, а отец любит его таким, какой он есть, независимо от того, на какой факультет Шляпа распределила его сына.

  
*** 

  
\- Хёкджээээээээ! 

Донхэ налетел на друга всем своим немаленьким весом, чуть не припечатав его к земле. Хёкджэ на такое обращение чуть ли не дышал огнём от возмущения, но Донхэ этого совершенно не замечал, или старался не замечать. 

\- Я тут такую девчонку увидел! Она с Хаффлпафа, красивая, - Донхэ мечтательно протянул последнее слово, а затем почувствовал резкую боль в затылке. - Эй! Ты чего?

Донхэ теперь не был похож на того пухлощёкого кривозубого ребёнка – зубы ему выпрямили ещё перед началом второго курса, как подарок за хорошую учёбу; занятия спортом, в частности очень любимым Донхэ квиддичем, помогли сбросить вес. И вот к концу четвёртого курса гриффиндорец, будто гадкий утёнок, превратился в красивого юношу.

\- Ничего, - сказал, как отрезал Хёк. В его руках была книга, он держал её двумя руками и тяжело дышал. Зло сверкнув глазами и откинув мешающую светлую чёлку, он зашагал прочь.

Донхэ широко улыбнулся, рассматривая удаляющуюся фигуру друга, в кои-то веки не скрытую мантией (вне занятий разрешалось ходить без неё), и побежал следом. В конце концов, Донхэ не был единственным, кто похорошел.

\- Ну Хёкджэ, ну подожди!

  
*** 

  
\- Ну и как тебя угораздило? - Хёкджэ почти шипел, обрабатывая неглубокую ссадину у Донхэ на щеке. Они сидели в выручай-комнате, которая появилась откуда ни возьмись, когда Донхэ, весь красный и тяжело дышащий, будто марафон пробежал, с разбитыми костяшками пальцев и губой, налетел на него в коридоре. Это был шестой курс и первый раз, когда каждый из них увидел комнату, но радости они оба почувствовать не успели. Услышав гул голосов, тянущихся за Донхэ, Хёк молча утянул его за шиворот в открывшуюся дверь и с удивлением заметил, что в комнате, прямо посередине стоял столик, на котором лежала абсолютно маггловская аптечка.

\- Упал, - Донхэ выглядел как самый настоящий нашкодивший щенок, огрызался и чуть ли не кусал друга, когда тот стирал кровь с его лица.

Хёкджэ на это заявление лишь скептически вздёрнул бровь, и было в этом жесте столько красоты и аристократического презрения, что Донхэ задохнулся от восхищения.

\- Правду, - потребовал слизеринец.

\- Ладно, я подрался, - выпалил Донхэ и зажмурился, ожидая, что Хёк начнёт лупить его учебниками, как обычно за любую провинность.

\- Подрался? Как маггл? - только удивлённо воскликнул блондин. - Ты же чистокровный волшебник, Хэ.

\- Ты слишком много значения придаёшь чистоте крови, ты знаешь? - гриффиндорец улыбнулся, понимая, что его не собираются бить.

\- Я же из Слизерина, - фыркнул Хёкджэ.

\- Но это не значит, что ты не должен быть собой, - внезапно тихо и серьёзно проговорил Донхэ, мягко обхватывая запястье друга, когда тот уже наклеил пластырь ему на щёку. - Они сказали, что слизеринцы отвратительные, - хватка на руке Хёка стала сильнее, - а я знаю, что это не так.

Несмотря на лёгкую боль (точно синяк останется), Хёкджэ смотрел на Донхэ, изогнув губы в улыбке.

\- И ты побил их? Как маггл? - усмехнулся он.

\- Эти уроды не достойны того, чтобы тратить на них магию, - Донхэ внезапно смутился, покраснев от шеи и до кончиков ушей.

\- Потому что этим высказыванием они оскорбили меня? Донхэ, у них есть все основания так думать...

\- Нет, их нет! - прикрикнул Донхэ. - Потому что я знаю кучу храбрых и благородных волшебников с твоего факультета! И я знаю тебя, Хёк, ты хороший, добрый, красивый и храбрее любого знакомого мне гриффиндорца, ты...

\- Я красивый? - Хёкджэ перебил его, удивлённо раскрыв глаза.

\- Очень красивый, - выдохнул Донхэ, и плечи его опустились, как будто он сдался. 

В следующую секунду губ Хёкджэ коснулись тёплые губы гриффиндорца с лёгким привкусом крови, и глаза его грозили выпасть из орбит, когда Донхэ отстранился и продолжил:

\- А ещё ты умный, заботливый и совсем не высокомерный, как многие думают. Просто ты не любишь внимание к себе и глупых людей, хотя почему-то водишься со мной...

\- Донхэ, - постарался прервать поток слов блондин, но Хэ продолжал.

\- И летаешь ты, как самый настоящий профи, и тебе так идут мантии, что иногда я... - и тут он резко замолчал, глупо уставившись на губы слизеринца. - А тут я, пожалуй, промолчу, - неловко закончил он.

Хёкджэ ещё с минуту молча разглядывал Донхэ очень задумчивым и загадочным взглядом, а потом расплылся в широкой улыбке, от которой по уголкам его глаз разошлись морщинки. Гриффиндорец обожал эту по-детски яркую улыбку, которой Хёкджэ так редко его одаривал. От неё подкашивались ноги и хотелось долго-долго целовать эти красивые губы.

\- Ты прав, Донхэ, - наконец выдал Хёк.

\- Да, я всегда прав, - ответил Донхэ скорее по инерции, не в силах оторвать взгляд от смеющихся глаз. - А в чём я прав?

\- Ты и правда глупый. Почему я вообще вожусь с тобой?

Гриффиндорец в шоке смотрит, как блондин открыто смеётся и заваливается от этого на спину, а потом приходит в себя и с громких криком "ах ты!" кидается на друга, придавливая его к полу своим телом. Он начинает щекотать Хёка, зная, как тот боится щекотки, и смеётся ещё громче самого Хёкджэ. Когда смех постепенно стихает, Донхэ вдруг осознаёт двусмысленность положения - то, как он буквально лежит на Хёке, и одна нога слизеринца упирается ему во внутреннюю часть бедра, а их лица так близко, что они чувствуют дыхание друг друга. Донхэ неловко облизывает губы и намеревается отодвинуться, но тонкие аристократично-бледные пальцы зарываются ему в волосы на затылке, не давая отстраниться. Он успевает подумать, как сексуально Хёкджэ выглядит вот так лёжа на полу, с растрёпанными пепельными волосами и покусанными от сдерживаемого смеха губами, когда друг начинает говорить:

\- Ты такой глупый, Донхэ, но, кажется, я тоже, потому что влюбился в глупого лучшего друга.

Донхэ не тратит ни секунды, и тянется за полноценным поцелуем, наплевав на боль в разбитой губе, уже не стесняясь стискивает Хёкджэ в крепких гриффиндорских объятиях, и думает, как хорошо, что Шляпа распределила Хёка именно на Слизерин, потому что ему так чертовски, Мерлин его раздери, идёт зелёный цвет его факультета.


	2. Доклад по зельям

Если и существует слизеринец абсолютно не похожий на слизеринца, то это Ли Донхэ. Не то чтобы у слизеринцев был определённый типаж, нет, но Ли Донхэ абсолютно не был похож на представителя своего собственного факультета. Единственное, что имелось у него истинно «слизеринского» — это тонкие запястья и изящные пальцы, на которые, стыдно признать, Хёкджэ иногда засматривался.

У Ли Донхэ была типично гриффиндорская внешность — тёмные растрёпанные волосы, блестящие жизнью карие глаза и ослепительно-яркая улыбка. Хёкджэ часто думал, что они могли бы учиться на одном факультете, ходить на одни и те же занятия, жить в одной комнате и даже дружить… А потом Ли Донхэ показывал свою сущность — причину, по которой он попал именно на Слизерин, и мысли о мирном сосуществовании с ним словно ветром сдувало.

— Эй, блондинка, на зельеваренье спешишь? — Донхэ появляется из-за угла так же неожиданно, как эльф-домовик, только вот насколько эльфы добры и уродливы, настолько слизеринец красив и ехиден.

— Чего тебе, Хэ? — Хёкджэ бы и рад игнорировать парня, но уже шесть лет не получается. — И так опаздываю.

— Знаю, поэтому я здесь, — Донхэ загораживает проход, и гриффиндорец вновь думает о том, что такие широкие и крепкие плечи обычно есть только у его однокурсников, но никак не у аристократичных снобов с зелёного факультета.

— Слушай, отстань, а? Если опоздаю я, то очевидно опоздаешь и ты, — Хёк пытается воззвать к благоразумию собеседника, но, видимо, зря.

— Похоже, ты забыл, что декан моего факультета — это преподаватель по зельям? — Донхэ ухмыляется и скрещивает руки на груди, явно не собираясь освобождать блондину путь на занятия.

Ну конечно, как Хёкджэ мог забыть о привилегиях слизеринцев перед опозданиями на зельеваренье. В любой другой раз он бы обязательно разозлился, начал бы кричать на в конец обнаглевшего слизеринца, но за последние несколько дней Хёкджэ так вымотался из-за тренировок по квиддичу. Капитан команды гонял их, как семья Малфоев своих эльфов-домовиков в лучшие годы жизни. А тут ещё этот.

— Слушай, дай пройти, у меня нет желания с тобой спорить.

— Желания? А может, у тебя духу не хватает мне перечить? — лицо Донхэ расплывается в наглой усмешке, когда он видит, как зло блестят глаза Хёкджэ.

— Да как ты… — начинает гриффиндорец, но его нагло перебивают.

— Поцелуй.

— Что ты сказал? — Хёкджэ искренне надеялся, что его временно обуяли слуховые галлюцинации.

— Подаришь мне поцелуй, принцесса, и я не только тебя пропущу, но и напишу то сочинение по зельям, что нам задали на конец семестра, — Донхэ не знает почему говорит это, просто близость блондина всегда странно на него влияет, и он, почему-то, уверен, что именно такой вызов Хёк осилить не сможет. Донхэ берет его на слабо, но, когда Хёкджэ сверкает карими глазами у его носа, понимает, что брать на слабо гриффиндорца было плохой идеей. Совершенно неразумной.

Конечно, Хёкджэ не умеет целоваться, он думает об этом в тот момент, когда чувствует движение чужих губ — неумелое, но, вместе с тем, решительное. Впрочем, Донхэ тоже никогда ни с кем не целовался — был слишком занят тем, чтобы дразнить и доставать Хёкджэ. Донхэ вдруг понимает всю иронию сложившейся ситуации — он так настойчиво и долго взращивал ненависть к этому мальчишке, что не заметил, как сердце начало биться чаще в его присутствии вовсе не от раздражения или гнева.

— Доволен? — у Хёка красные щёки и припухшие губы, и Донхэ не может понять, чего в нём больше — смущения или гнева. У гриффиндорца чуть ли не пар из ушей идёт, но он продолжает стоять очень близко.

— Целуешься, как девчонка, — говорит Донхэ, хотя сам не знает, как целуются девчонки, но ему так хочется сейчас задеть Хёкджэ, потому что он сам чувствует себя уязвимым в этот момент.

— Ты самый настоящий слизняк, Ли Донхэ, — уже спокойнее говорит блондин и отходит от него на несколько шагов. — Но ты должен мне доклад по зельям.

Он уходит, оставляя слизеринца разобраться с тем, что только что увидел — легкую улыбку на губах Хёкджэ.

***

Гостиная гриффиндора на удивление пуста, и Хёкджэ в гордом одиночестве пытается разобраться в новом заклинании по трансфигурации, что профессор дала им сегодня. Из всех присутствующих на занятии с ним справились единицы, а Хёкджэ всегда лучше удавалось летать, нежели превращать сов в столы.

Он старается не думать о том, что произошло неделю назад. Надоедливый слизеринец впервые за все шесть лет обучения не преследует его на каждом шагу, и Хёкджэ в тайне ему благодарен. Хотя, и немного расстроен. Разбираться в себе совсем не хочется, потому что разбираться-то и не в чем. Гриффиндорец знает, что чувствует, и знает, что поцеловал тогда Донхэ не только для того, чтобы что-то тому доказать. Но вот реакция брюнета… была неоднозначной. Хёкджэ не умеет читать эмоции по глазам, но он готов поклясться, что Донхэ не испытал отвращения и, возможно, _только возможно_ , был заинтересован в повторении случившегося.

Это давало надежду, и именно поэтому Хёкдже запретил себе думать об этом.

Когда в камине вспыхивает огонь, гриффиндорец вздрагивает от неожиданности. Ещё больше он удивляется, когда к его ногам опускается смятый листок пергамента. Ему до жути любопытно, хотя в голове мелькает мысль, что записка предназначается не ему. Впрочем, единственная надпись на листке не оставляет сомнений — записку прислали именно ему.

«Откроешь?»

Портрет полной дамы оказывается пустым, но это не является неожиданностью, она часто покидает свой портрет, наведываясь в гости к другим картинам. Сейчас Хёкджэ благодарен ей — говорить со слизеринцем у неё на глазах он не хотел, а пускать его в спальни гриффиндора не собирался.

Донхэ стоит, прислонившись к стене слева от входа в спальни. Казалось, он лишь статуя, так неподвижен он был.

— Зачем пришёл? — Хёкджэ сразу переходит к делу, не в силах слушать давящую тишину. Донхэ в ответ на его слова как-то слабо вздрагивает, оборачивается к нему лицом и смущённо чешет рукой затылок, избегая смотреть в глаза.

— Да вот, — он кивает на скрученный лист пергамента в руке, — принёс тебе.

— Что это? — спрашивает гриффиндорец, хотя догадка мелькает у него в голове.

— Доклад по зельям, конечно, — Донхэ гордо задирает подбородок, когда Хёкджэ неверяще переводит взгляд на бумагу.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной, — это не вопрос, блондин даже не хочет смотреть собеседнику глаза, боясь увидеть там насмешку, так что просто прикрывает их рукой, устало потирая лоб. — Я слишком устал и занят, чтобы играть в твои игры, Донхэ.

— Ты можешь думать обо мне всё, что хочешь, — внезапно слизеринец говорит очень серьёзно, — но я всегда выполняю обещания.

Это становится интересным, и Хёкджэ всё же удостаивает его взглядом.

— Хорошо, — наконец говорит он. — Давай сюда, — и протягивает руку ладонью вверх.

Брюнет лишь секунду колеблется, но затем вкладывает пергамент ему в руку и смотрит, как тонкие пальцы обхватывают пергамент.

— Вот только… — начинает он, когда гриффиндорец пытается притянуть доклад к себе.

— Что? — голос переливается раздражением.

Донхэ тяжело сглатывает, прежде чем начинает говорить. Он тараторит и проглатывает половину звуков так, что Хёкджэ не сразу понимает смысл. Ему приходится переспросить, и уже после он слышит более четкий ответ:

— Я подумал, что, может, ты слишком занят из-за тренировок по квиддичу, и я мог бы помочь тебе с другими заданиями.

«Чертов хитрец» — думает Хёк. У него даже слов не находится, чтобы ответить этому наглецу. Он чувствует, как румянец покрывает щеки, а губы против его воли растягиваются в улыбку. Ему приходится прикусить нижнюю.

— С чего ты взял, что мне нужна помощь? — спрашивает он, желая подразнить Донхэ, который смущён не меньше него.

— Возможно, я ошибся. Прости за беспокойство, — брюнет поджимает губы и поспешно разворачивается к Хёкджэ спиной, чтобы уйти (хотя, это больше похоже на позорный побег), но в этот момент лестница начинает трястись и уже через секунду перед Донхэ возникает почти бездонная пропасть.

«Карма» — думает Хёкджэ и решает рискнуть.

— Ну раз уж так получилось, предлагаю обсудить список предметов, по которым мне нужна помощь, — говорит Хёкджэ, удобно устраиваясь на полу. Он смотрит на удивлённого его словами Донхэ снизу-вверх, но впервые чувствует своё превосходство.

— Что? Список?

— Да, и он довольно большой, так что я бы на твоём месте записал.

Слизеринец несколько секунд глупо хлопает глазами.

— Ты же понимаешь, — наконец-то говорит он, — что я потребую плату?

— Если твои расценки не изменились, — говорит Хёкджэ, явно выделяя слово «расценки», — то я, пожалуй, согласен.

Буквально через мгновение Донхэ опускается к нему на пол, садится очень близко, касаясь своим бедром его бедра.

— Как ты относишься к предоплате? — спрашивает он слегка дрожащим голосом.

Хёкджэ смотрит на лестницу, которая всё ещё остается неподвижной, на пустующую картину полной дамы и прикидывает, что ни один из них не попадёт в свои спальни в ближайшее время.

— Не проблема, — он улыбается, когда Донхэ придвигается к нему ближе, и его дыхание начинает согревать щёку.

— Тогда предлагаю составить контракт, рассчитанный на постоянное…

— О, Мерлин тебя раздери, заткнись, — блондин дёргает Донхэ к себе за полы чёрной мантии, расплачиваясь, пожалуй, за небольшой доклад по травологии, и слышит, как некоторые из обитателей портретов тихо ему аплодируют.


End file.
